The present invention relates to a method for determining a lane for a vehicle having at least two independent sensors. The invention also relates to an apparatus for determining a lane for a vehicle having at least two independent sensors and a computing device. Lastly, the invention relates to an automobile or a driver assist system with such an apparatus.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Various driver assist systems for assisting a driver of a vehicle with driving an automobile are known. For example, an adaptive speed control system (adaptive cruise control, ACC) is used which includes sensors capable of detecting objects within the surroundings of the vehicle. The adaptive speed control then operates on the data relating to the detected objects. A lane change assistant is also known which informs the driver of possible dangers when changing a lane. Other modern vehicle systems use a camera installed behind the windshield for detecting lane markers (lines, curbs, etc.), traffic information (e.g., traffic signs) and objects (vehicles, pedestrians, etc.). A lane assistant uses, for example, the detected lane markers to assist the driver in maintaining the lane by way of a steering assist. Lastly, headlight systems with adjustable illumination widths are known which use object data from vehicles in front or from oncoming vehicles to achieve optimal illumination of the area ahead of the vehicle for the driver without blinding the other drivers. The sensors used in these systems may be based on different technologies. For example, it is known to employ ultrasound sensors, video systems, laser scanners and radar sensors.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method and an apparatus for determining a lane for a vehicle that can be safely negotiated by the vehicle.